1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a sound controlled function to remotely control another device.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controllers, such as those for TVs, of today are often complex and have many buttons for user operation. Theses complex remote controllers are difficult to operate in a dark environment.